fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Death Note: Into the Dark
Death Note: Into the Dark (デスノート イントゥ・ザ・ダーク, DesuNōto Intu Za Dāku) is a fanfiction spin-off anime for Death Note by LDEJRuff. It mainly deals with another High-School student, Dark Megami (女神 光, Megami Dāku, who writes her first name like "Hikari" (meaning "Light": the opposite of Dark), and her last name "Megami" means "Goddess" indicating that she will become the goddess of a new world), who finds a Death Note (originally belonging to a Shinigami (死神, lit. "Death God" or "Reaper") named Thomak (トゥマック, Toumakku, pronounced "Toe-Mock"). She uses the notebook to kill off criminals, and tries to avoid and hunt down a mysterious detective who goes by "J". This is set in an alternate timeline, and is an answer to the following questions: * What if Light Yagami hadn't met Ryuk? * What if Light hadn't used the notebook? * What if Light never touched the notebook first? * What if L still lived? * What if L worked under another mysterious detective? * What if L lived in an orphanage, but his parents never died? * What if Misa Amane hadn't met Rem? * What if Misa hadn't noticed her notebook? * What if Misa's parents had never been killed? ...even though the afforementioned characters are in this alternate version of the series. WARNING: Spoilers ahead... Characters *Dark Megami (女神 光, Megami Dāku) - She starts off as an ordinary High-School student with a bored, depressed expression, that is, until she finds her Death Note (originally belonging to Thomak). She uses the notebook to kill off criminals that have been broadcast on the News. While she kills, she uses the alias "Kamen Kira" (仮面 キラ, Kamen Kira), and wears a cloak and mask to protect her real name. She's this series' version of Light Yagami, even though the latter will serve under a different role. Although her parents are still alive, she spends most of her time with her Aunt Sachiko and her Uncle Soichiro. She's to be voiced by Grey Delisle. *Thomak (トゥマック, Toumakku) - The Shinigami who originally owned Dark's Death Note until he dropped it into the human world. Like Dark, he started off bored. The Death Note he dropped is actually a second one that he found (therefore, he already owns his own). After meeting Dark, he tells her that the one he dropped is now property of the human world (i.e., hers). His appearance is that of a bovine's skull with a scar on his left eye, yellow eyes, a cloak with a pair of suede pants, and shoes that match. He's this series' version of Ryuk, although the latter's storyline is different, and to be revealed later on. He's to be voiced by Richard Horvitz. *J (ジェィ, Jei) - She is a mysterious detective who solves crimes worldwide, and takes on the Kamen Kira investigation in this series' first arc. Her initial is that of the "Old English Five" J. She is this series' version of L, and like the latter, even though she eats only sweet foods, she remains underweight because the brain uses the most calories of any organ in the body. More like L, J also says that if sitting normally, her reasoning ability would drop 40%. Her counterpart will appear later on in this series. She's to be played by Jennifer Hale. *Sato Nishi (西 佐藤, Nishi Satou) - A ten-year-old boy who got his Death Note after a kidnapper (who threatened to kill him) died of a heart attack, forty seconds after the kidnapper's cause wasn't written. When he was a baby, his parents died in a car crash, and he was under the care of his aunt and uncle before he was taken away from them. The Death Note he owns originally belonged to Lommer (Gelus' series version), and his Shinigami partner is Rono. After meeting Dark, he asks her if he'll be like a little brother to her. He serves his role as the second "Kamen Kira", and he is this series' version of Misa Amane, although the latter's storyline is different, and will serve under a different role. He's to be played by Brianne Siddall (younger) and Quinton Flynn (older/teenage). *Rono (ロゥノ, Rouno) - The Shinigami who experienced Sato's near-death experience before she came to the human world. Her friend, Lommer, sacrificed himself to save Sato's life by writing his kidnapper's name (due to the fact that when a Shinigami writes a name to save someone's life, the Shinigami will die). Rono is Sato's Shinigami partner, and she is secretly in love with Sato. She is this series' version of Rem, even though the latter will play a minor role in the series. She's to be voiced by Kari Wahlgren. *Lommer (ランマー, Ranmā) - He's the Shinigami who sacrificed himself to save Sato's life. He is to be played by Mona Marshall. Characters from the Original Series, and their roles in this series This is a list of characters from the original series. They are to be played by their respective English-dub actors from The Ocean Group. *Light Yagami (夜神 月, Yagami Raito) - In this series, he is Dark's older cousin. He graduated from both High School and College, and he has studied about the Criminal-Justice system before becoming the Chief of INTERPOL (International Criminal Police Organization, I.C.P.O.) after his father retires. *Ryuk (リューク, Ryūku) - In this series, Ryuk is the real owner of Dark's Death Note. Thomak asked Ryuk if he could borrow the notebook because of Dark's boredom. *L Lawliet (エル・ローライト, Eru Rōraito) - He will serve as a successor of J after J dies, and be this series' version of Near. When he was a baby, his parents abandoned him, and he was under the care of an orphanage owner. Like in the films, he is an expert at playing chess (to which he never loses to Kiyomi Takada), and has some pieces act out as identities of certain people (like the Black Queen piece represents Dark Megami). *Misa Amane (弥 海砂, Amane Misa) - In this series, she is Sato's older cousin, and she works at INTERPOL as a member of the Kamen Kira Investigation team. She will serve as this series' version of Shuichi Aizawa. *Rem (レム, Remu) - She will play a minor role in this series, and she still lives in the Shinigami Realm. *Kiyomi Takada (高田 清美, Takada Kiyomi) - She will serve as a successor of J after J dies, and be this series' version of Mello under the name "Inner" (イナー, Inā). She will also serve as a rival to L in this series, though she doesn't brag about how L always beats her in chess. Unlike Mello, she seduces whom she kidnaps and acts sweet rather than just kidnap anyone and act serious. *Nate River (ネイト・リバー, Neito Ribā), a.k.a. "Near" (ニア, Nia), will play a minor role in this series as a student in Sato's school. *Taro Kagami (鏡 太郎, Kagami Tarō) - Originally the protagonist of the pilot chapter of the manga, he will play a minor role in this series as a student in Sato's school. Since he didn't appear in the original series anime, he's to be voiced by Tara Jayne (a 4Kids voice actress) in this series. *Teru Mikami (魅上 照, Mikami Teru) - He will play Kiyomi Takada's original series role in this series. * Shiori Akino (秋野 詩織, Akino Shiori) - Originally a film-exclusive character, she will play Teru Mikami's original series role in this series as the fourth "Kamen Kira". * Hirokazu Ukita (宇生田 広数, Ukita Hirokazu) - In the series, he will be Dark's boyfriend in her college years, and after five years, he will be her fiancee, and Light's second-in-command Chief. * Touta Matsuda (松田 桃太, Matsuda Tōta) will keep his original series role in this series. * Halle Bullock (ハル・ブロック, Haru Burokku) - She will be this series version of Kyosuke Higuchi (火口 卿介, Higuchi Kyōsuke), rather than go by her original series alias Halle Lidner (ハル・リドナー, Haru Ridonā), as this series third "Kamen Kira". Episodes Category:Fan Fiction